


Skateboarding Time! (For axel!)

by LohohoBurritoFoe



Category: Kingdom Hearts (Video Games)
Genre: Axel cannot balance, Gen, My 10yo sister wrote this, Skateboarding, This is her first fanfic, whoops
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-13
Updated: 2021-03-13
Packaged: 2021-03-21 10:27:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/30020346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LohohoBurritoFoe/pseuds/LohohoBurritoFoe
Summary: Roxas tries to teach Axel how to skateboard.
Relationships: Axel & Roxas (Kingdom Hearts)
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Skateboarding Time! (For axel!)

**Author's Note:**

> This work belongs to my one and only sis, she wrote it and wanted me to post it here. We edited it together.
> 
> [my sister] “I hope you find this story as funny as I did writing it ;)”

“I don’t see how you even manage to ride so good.” Axel said, crossing his arms on the bench.

“Oh it's easy,” Roxas replied, hopping onto the skateboard and going around in circles. “Humph.” Axel rolled his eyes.

Roxas and Axel were at the Twilight Town skateboarding park, and Roxas was trying to help his friend be cool. “C’mon, I’ll teach you!” Roxas told him. Axel got up and came over, pointing at the skateboard, “You expect me to balance on that thing!?” 

“Well now that I see the dress you’re wearing, you wouldn’t be able to balance anyway.” Roxas teased. “It’s not a dress, it’s a coat!” Axel said, offended.

“C’mon Axel, just try it.”

“Fine.” Axel groaned, stepping onto the skateboard. “Woah!” Axel exclaimed, almost falling off. “Need help?” Roxas asked, smiling.

“Sure.” Axel answered angrily. He hated getting help from someone younger than him. “Now! Use your foot to push along the ground to start moving, and—oh NO! Wait, I forgot to tell you how to steer! Axel!”

Too late.

Axel had already fallen off, and stood up, glaring at Roxas. “That’s it, no more skateboarding for me,” then he smiled, “-so how about we get some ice cream instead? Now THAT’S something I can do.”

THE END


End file.
